herofandomcom-20200223-history
Detective Lipton
The detective Jim Lipton is a main character in the 2007 horror film Dead Silence. He is also portrayed by Donnie Whalberg. During the film, Lipton stalks Jamie Ashen the protagonist thinking he's the murder of Lisa, his own wife. History He discusses with an investigator the death of Lisa, while eating a donut. Then he goes to his office with Jamie to talk with him about the package brought to Jamie's house. Lipton says he will not arrest Jamie yet without evidence. The next time we see him again is when he's at the motel in Jamie's room. He had followed Jamie who had buried Billy the dummy with Mary and the others, but Lipton came and dug it up. When the detective asks him why he buried it, Jamie tells the nursery rhyme about Mary Shaw saying that she only had dolls and that if anyone saw her, there was no need to scream. Lipton remarked ironically that Lisa didn't do the right thing which annoys Jamie who starts to hit him. The policeman stops him threatening to add this "aggression" to Jamie's list. Then Lipton takes Billy with him and goes to his room next to Jamie's. The next morning, he is seen shaving before to leave the motel to go work. Later, he goes to the cemetary to assure that all the dolls are buried with Mary Shaw. However, he found the 100 coffins empty. Thinking Jamie is responsible, he goes to his father manor when he meets Jamie again. He tells him he's going to arrest him and stop talking about Mary Shaw. It was then that Henry Walker (actually dead but his voice is used by the ghost) asks him to go to the theater on the lake. Jamie then drops the detective and takes his car to the lake. Lipton then pursues him and also goes to the theater. The policeman interrupts Jamie in his search assuring him that no one is here except them. That's when Henry's voice is heard and Lipton is forced to believe Jamie but wants to be the leader. The two characters go to a room and discover a wall where the 100 dolls rest. They also meet a clown doll on a rocking chair. Mary Shaw talks through it and tells Jamie that she killed Lisa because she was pregnant and that she would end the Ashen generation. Frightened, Lipton shoot the clown which disappears. Jamie asks him to shoot all the dolls and Jamie burns the shelf with his lamp. Then the two try to escape and take a weak bridge. Of course, it breaks, and Lipton falls but Jamie stands at the rail. The detective is then caught by Mary Shaw who tears his tongue, killing him. We see his corpse on the ground next to his razor on the move. Later, Jamie returns to Edward's manor and briefly hears Lipton's voice. After being killed, the film is ending on an album with Jamie, Lisa, Henry, Lipton, Ella and Edward, all transformed as ventriloquist dummies. Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fictionalized Category:Heroes by Proxy